


Volver a ti

by Playboksmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playboksmad/pseuds/Playboksmad
Summary: volverá a mi, lo se, el siempre vuelve a mi, como yo siempre lo espero a que regrese entre mis brazos sin fin.
Relationships: Ronxsirius
Kudos: 2





	Volver a ti

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen alguna mala ortografía.

El dolor que se instala en mi corazón, ha latido durante años por él. Mi amor por él, más el dolor, es lo único que me hace sentir cercano a él. No importa cuántas veces me aleja, no importa cuántas veces me escupe, no importa cuántas veces me utiliza, yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite. Yo soy quien está a ciegas a su espalda cuando cae, y lo sujeto fuerte entre mis brazos en medio de la marejada, envolviéndonos en una paz rodeado de una tormenta de agua que se percibe por todas partes, y no me importa, porque estoy con él. Si está conmigo, sea uno o dos minutos, no puedo evitar sonreír, cuando siento que soy feliz siento que durara para siempre, que mi sonrisa se clavara ahí eternamente, y mis ojos lloraran de alegría, mi corazón latirá de dicha, pero llega, llega el fin, llega el callejón sin salida, y es cuando todo vuelve a empezar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Alguna parte.

-¿Vendrás?

El silencio nació con mi pregunta. Jamás se había callado con mi pregunta, debí verlo venir, pero ciego estaba, tonto enamorado me embrujaba. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, me acerque, le di un beso, pero fue un beso… suave, casi lastimero, sus ojos finos como gatos tupidas por sus pestañas me miraban vacío, era un muñeco roto que yo arreglaba con una noche , para que lo volvieran a romper y luego volver a mí, yo era su médico, gastaba mi tiempo, mi aliento, mi cuerpo, y no recibía nada más que caricias, pero nadie me obligo, yo quise, yo me sumergí en esta tormenta y yo no quería salir de ella.

Se fue. Siempre se iba luego de una semana entera entre mis brazos. Gimiendo mi nombre mientras me enterraba en él, en su usado cuerpo, una semana renaciendo las esperanzas, mirando sus ojos solo para mí, sus suspiros solo para mí, sus sonrisas para mí, sus besos para mí. Todo él era mío desde una semana, sintió que esta vez era diferente, habíamos ido a ver a mi hermana a su departamento cosa que no hacíamos, fuimos a una cafetería, íbamos al parque, me sentía el hombre más feliz, él iba volver, él va volver a mí, desde el inicio fue así.

Lo conozco desde los trece años, y desde lo trece lo vengo contemplando. Siempre lo vi un hombre de la vida, sabia muchas cosas, viajaba por todas partes, tenía a todos en la palma de su mano, me tenía a mí a sus pies babeando. Todo cambio, y todo inicio, aquella noche lluviosa donde me había ido mal en un examen de universidad, me fui a embriagar a un bar, y ahí estaba el, solo tomando su quinto trago, ya sabía que pasaba, era por su amor de juventud que se había casado con su mejer amigo, y yo como buen amigo que era su ahijado, lo consolé entre mis brazos toda la noche. Lo calenté, derretí cualquier escudo entre nosotros, y desde hace tres años, que soy suyo, y desde hace tres años, que me siento perdido. Hay veces en que no me acuerdo que era lo que me gustaba, sino lo que le gusta a él, y nada me hace feliz que verlo feliz, él es mi vida,

Paso, paso el tiempo, un año sin verlo. Ya había pasado, no era novedad, mi corazón ya tenía tantas cicatrices por batallas perdidas que se volvían al punto de inicio a batallar por su amor cuando volvía a llamar. Volvió, lo vi una noche de fiesta de una persona querida como Harry, estaba ahí, vestido de terno negro casi informal, su cabellera castaña larga hasta arriba de los hombros, sonriendo a medio mundo, sus ojos brillaban como dos grandes estrellas fugaces, su risa era telaraña que me atrapaba, su voz su veneno que me embobaba, era su ser etéreo que me tenía embrujado, tanto así que no me di cuenta lo que tenía en la mano, hasta verlo codo a codo al ser odiado por todo mi cuerpo .

-¡Ron, ven!

El grito de mi amado amigo fue una cuerda tortuosa. Yo no quería estar ahí, ya sabía por dónde iba, no quería escuchar, no quería ver la realidad.

-Adivina ...

Negué, sonriendo pero a la vez suplicándole que no siguiera, por favor no lo digas.

-¡Sirius y Severus se casaron! Fue una sorpresa total, y estamos todos molestos porque no dijeron nada. Eso no se vale.

-Concuerdo contigo.

Sonrió Remus a la pareja, ¿Qué paso con Tom? ¿Qué paso con el esposo de él? ¿Qué paso con nosotros? Todas esas preguntas me preguntaba mientras lo miraba fijamente, suplicando que dijeran que era mentira, que en realidad solo estaban bromeando y que en realidad Sirius se me iba a confesar a mí, solo a mí.

-¿Y qué paso con Tom?

-Ron.

El reproche de Harry me dejo en claro que no fue el momento adecuado, pero no me importa, no importa lo que siente el, me importa por qué están juntos, porque a él y no a mí.

-Descuida Harry, puedo responder, Tom… me fue infiel, con Lucius un compañero de trabajo de la universidad. Fue doloroso pero tuve a mi mejor compañero para salir adelante.

Ambos se miraron, y el no a mí. Lo miraba a él, le dio el anillo a él, le dijo te amo a él, lo beso a él, se quedó con él, ¿y yo que? ¿Que Paso? ¿Qué hice? No podía respirar de tanto dolor, de tanta incertidumbre, de tanto abandono, yo… creí que iba a volver a mí, como siempre, volvería a mí. Aquí no había espacio para mi dolor, no podía caber mi dolor en este espacio tan grande, no podía seguir aquí fingiendo que nada paso. No fui maduro, no fui capaz de afrontar el problema, no fui capaz de anteponer mi orgullo, no fui capaz de amarme y salir de este desconsuelo.

-¡Ron!

Escuche el grito de mi amigo, sería el último grito, sería la última vez que dijera mi nombre, no podía estar cerca suyo sabiendo que en cualquier momento me diría noticias sobre ellos, lo que están mientras la angustia deja restos de mi cuerpo para los peces.

-¡RON!

Oh su voz. Su suave y tormentosa voz, que no me haga más daño, ya no.

Gire a verlo, ya estaba afuera de la mansión Potter, entre medio de todos los autos, y el ahí alumbrado por la luz del faro, quise llorar por lo hermoso que se veía, y ya no volvería a verlo.

-Ron…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me dejaste esperando, durante un año, otro año más, ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué a él y no a mí? ¿Cuál fue la diferencia? ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dime porque, anda dímelo, dímelo, dímelo ya!

Entre empujones pensé mejor en abrazarlo, tal vez así sentiría mi amor de nuevo, tal vez recordaría el calor de mi cuerpo, quizás le traería los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, algo debieron significar.

-Yo… no te amo, lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-No no no…

No era verdad. Yo sentí su amor en sus besos, en sus caricias a mi cabello, en sus risas a cada chiste que daba, ¡sentí su amor cada mañana a despertar! Lo bese, una, dos, tres, infinidades de veces, y cada beso, fue un rechazo moviendo su cuerpo más lejos, su rostro ladeado de otro ángulo, hastiado, hastiado de mi besos lleno de amor, full de vida por él, parecida cansado.

-No insistas, Ron. Ambos sabíamos que jamás iba a pasar más que una revolcada.

¿Revolcada? ¿Revolcada fue aquella noche lluviosa a celebrar mi cumpleaños? ¿Revolcada fueron mis besos? ¿Revolcadas fueron mis te amo cada mañana? ¿Revolcada fueron mis besos en sus costados? ¿Revolcada fue cada risa suya tras mis caricias? ¿Fue una revolcada mi amor?

-No, no, no, no es verdad… tú…

-Yo jamás te dije te amo, jamás te di falsas esperanzas. Por favor no me compliques las cosas, Severus y yo estamos bien juntos, nos complementamos, contigo ... no me sentí bien, no me sentí cómodo, no podía corresponder tu intensidad ...

-¿Es eso? Puedo arreglarlo, tu solo dime y lo hago, hare lo que quieras…

-No, basta, Ron ...

-Sirius por no me hagas esto. Yo te amo, te amo, ¿y sabes qué? No me importa, puedo… ser tu amante…

-¡Dios, Ron tente un poco de respeto! No te ofrezcas como cualquier cosa, das vergüenza. No te amo…

-No, no es justo. ¡Te he amado por años, he estado ahí cuando nadie lo ha hecho!

-Yo no te lo pedí.

-¡Porque me buscaste!

-Porque no tenía a quien más recurrir. Eras mi… última opción. Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento, pero no mescles las cosas. Harry y los demás no saben de esto, así que por favor sécate las lágrimas y entra. Se fuerte, no te humilles ...

Cállate. Cállate. Cállate. Cállate. Jamás creí llegar a este punto de odiarlo, jamás creí poder odiarlo, jamás creí que llegar a perderlo, ¿perderlo? Ni si quiere llego a ser mío.

Le di la espalda. ¡Le di la espalda a quien amo! Ya no era digno de él, era tan insulso que vomite después de tomar la segunda botella de vino.

Estaba perdido. No sabía que día era, en qué año estábamos. Ya no veía a mi familia para nada más que por medio del hospital donde me internaban siempre, ¿Por qué no me deja tomar el último trago? Creo que ni yo podía con tanto tomar que perdía la cuenta. Caía en la inconciencia, y me atendieron en aquella sala de hospital sin esencia de vida. Pero ellos estaban ahí, mis padres, mis hermanos, todos, me miraban cansado de verme tirado en el suelo rodeado de mi vómito, rodeado de hombres que no conocía, rodeado de bolsas blancas que me ayudaban a olvidar aunque sea poco de la vida. Estaban cansados de mí, yo estaba cansado de mí, pero…. Quería verlo. Aunque sea por última vez y solo quizás vuelva a mí, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Yo bañe. Me arregle, me eché la última gota de su perfume favorito, use su última camisa que dejo hace tiempo, use su chaqueta y fui. Tome un tren, luego un auto, hasta llegar a la casa de Harry para preguntar dónde vivía ahora, iba a preguntarle su ubicación y hablar con él, para saber si no me necesitaba, yo sé que sí, siempre lo ha hecho, era su forma de mostrarme su amor, así era, así lo creía, hasta estas frente de la gran reja de la mansión, y ver como baja con paraguas por la lluvia torrencial que caía de lado, como ayudaba a él a bajar del auto, como lo besaba, como alzaba y ambos se mojaba, a él le gustaba mojarse conmigo, se divertía me decía, la pasaba bien conmigo decía, le hacia reír decía, le hacía sentir feliz decía, pero no me amaba, dijo el, y ahora me daba cuenta que jamás fue parte de su ser.

Ya no había nada más. No había nada en mí. Estaba vacío, era yo el muñeco, solo que nadie corría y se lanzaba conmigo. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Fui a la casa mis padres, estaban todos ahí. Cenamos, reímos, les dije te amo, los escuche, escuche sus problemas y me di cuenta que ya estaban bien, estaban resueltos, nadie me necesitaba, podía irme tranquilo sabiendo que bien estaban.

Una noche lluviosa como esta, el venía a mi departamento, me abrazaba y se acurrucaba en mi pecho con cada trueno que tocaba el suelo. Era un muñeco vejestorio asustadizo. Yo le calmaba dándole pequeños besitos, desde su suave cabellera hasta la punta de su respingada nariz, sus parpados, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus mejillas, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios, sus labios, extraño sus labios.

Ya nada me ataba acá. Ya nada me motiva despertar, ni si quiera las ganas de que me llamara, sabia en el fondo que no lo haría. Sabia, que aquel silencio cuando le pregunte cuando volvería, debió ser un mal presagio, y yo ciego, yo tonto, yo embrujado no vi aquello. La ciudad desde arriba es hermosa, la noche lluviosa y las luces de los departamentos, las personas abajo, éramos tan pequeños, tan insignificante, éramos tan individuales, tan apartados, y yo era parte de ello, yo era de aquellos de la última opción , siempre fui su última opción, siempre fui al último en llamar, ahora quizás yo soy su ultimo funeral. Me estaban llamando, una y otra vez, y no me importo ver quien es, ya nadie me iba a detener, nadie podía detener a la muerte.

&; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; & &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; &; Y

Debajo de la lluvia anochecida, estaba un hombre de casi cincuenta años, mojado y solitario, llamando a su amado, llamando aquel ser que dejo de lado por su temor a no ser suficiente ante semejante ser, ahora después de un año casado por error, se dio cuenta de cuanto lo extraño. Quería volver a él, y volver al inicio, él sabía que le respondería, siempre lo hacía.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
